Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr.
Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. is a male African elephant who owns Jumbeaux's Café in Zootopia. He is also a suspect in Case 2, Melting Messes, of ''Zootopia: Crime Files''. Role in the Film Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. appears in his café, refusing service to Nick Wilde and Finnick due to the fact that they are foxes, and are thus deemed untrustworthy. Despite Nick's begging, Jerry points to a sign with the words "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone", and demands that they leave. However, Judy Hopps, working as a parking enforcement officer across the street and attracted by Nick's seemingly shifty behavior, overhears the argument, points out the cafe's health code violations and threatens to have the cafe shut down unless Jerry agrees to give Nick proper customer service. Jerry eventually relents and allows Nick to buy a Jumbo-pop. However Nick claims to not have his wallet, causing Judy to purchase the Jumbo-pop for them. Role in Literature Judy Hopps and the Missing Jumbo-Pop Judy Hopps and Ernie visit Jumbeaux's Café after Ernie remembers visiting the restaurant earlier that day. Jerry reminds Ernie that he said he wanted a Jumbo-pop that was a special shade of red. Help Wanted The comic begins with a tiger asking Jerry if there are still working positions open at Jumbeaux's. Jerry initially says no, stating that the position is filled, but chaos caused by a new elephant waiter casuses Jerry to change his mind. He asks the tiger when he can start working. Role in Zootopia: Crime Files Jerry appears in Melting Messes, the second case of the early version of the game, where he is addressed simply as "Jumbeaux". In Seeds of Doubt, the updated case of the game, Jerry is replaced with Rodney, while Raoul is the victim of his shop being vandalized. InformationSee this image * 15 ft. tall * 14,980 lbs * Usually glaring * Dislikes customers The case he appears in revolves around the vandalization of his café. Earl says Jerry is a neighbor of Paul. It is later revealed to be Paul who vandalized the café after he sold his store to a company called Sequoia Towers and tried to scare Jerry into selling the café.See this image Trivia * Jerry's name is a reference to the Disney movie Dumbo, in which the titular character is initially given the name Jumbo Jr. * Jerry's first name is never spoken in the film. * In the originally animated but ultimately deleted version of the scene in his café, instead of refusing service to the two foxes because of their species, he makes the rational argument against selling to Nick and Finnick that their smaller stature would prevent them from eating such a large amount of ice cream in a single sitting, resulting in it mostly melting and making a mess. The scene was presumably changed to the current version with a more racist Jerry to better portray Nick in a sympathetic light. * Originally, Jerry's "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone" sign was going to say "No free Jumbo-Pops".See this image Gallery Videos Zootopia - Deleted Scene! "Jumbo Pop" !!! References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Elephants Category:Prey Category:Business Owners Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Minor Characters